Communication devices, particularly wireless communication devices are useful to receive and present content (e.g. information in one or more files) to users of such devices. Components of a content delivery system such as a content server and a client device may be configured to automatically communicate new content to a user. The content may be packaged and delivered from a content server for presentation by an application (e.g. a player) on such a client device. Mobile application stores offer applications including productivity applications, games, reference and e-Books, entertainment applications and others for downloading by mobile devices. Such stores provide application developers providers with a distribution model, for example, including catalog and ecommerce services and solutions, that is scalable and reliable and independently hosted.